nichijoufandomcom-20200222-history
Nichijou Manga Volume 9
- Vertical Comics= }} | caption = Cover of Volume 9 | release date = December 10, 2013日常（9） (in Japanese). Shounen Ace. | start = 145 | end = 172 | previous = Nichijou (8) | next = Nichijou (10) }} Nichijou (9) is the ninth volume of the Nichijou ''manga. Chapters Nichijou no 146 Yukko tries to cure Mio's hiccups. Yukko and Mio beating about it and Nano tries to calm them. then Yukko have a Idea to cure Mio's hiccups. Yukko... wear a hood and holding a fork and knife on her hand to suprised Mio, but Mio have no reaction about it and Nano suprised. then they continuous about it until Nano reminder them. Nichijou no 147 The Professor shows Nano her sketches, but she can't draw well. Nano tries to draw too. then Nano show her draw to Professor and ask her what is she draw. Professor answered Crow because it looks like crow. but Nano say is her favourite fish, Shark. then Nano draw something again and show it to Professor. Professor say it's a elephant and guess correctly. Then Sakamoto makes a competition to Nano and Professor to draw him. Hakase show his sketches first to Sakamoto, Professor draw sakamoto like a mouse (?). then Nano's draw Sakamoto like a ghost (?) and worse. then Sakamoto decide who the winner is. Nano blink and send a code to Sakamoto. then he decided the winner. the winner is Professor and Nano thumbs up to Sakamoto. Nichijou no 148 Mio confuses Double Cheeseburgirl with Yukko. Nichijou no 149 Fe-chan asks Weboshi what her strong points are, but she can't think of any. Nichijou no 150 Tanaka engages in chemical warfare. Nichijou no 151 Misato confuses Sasahara with Nakamura's newest Peace-kun. Nichijou no 152 * Yukko's mom makes her clean her room. * Yukko declares a disclosure contest, but she's the only one who discloses anything. * Tanaka and Tsuyoshi have a sleepover. * Mai tries to read, but her dog keeps licking her face. * Nano reads the newest book by Izumi's father, but when she tries to tell Mai about it, she doesn't want spoilers. * The Assistant Instructor tries to become the adviser for the school's kendo club. Nichijou no 153 Kenzaburou says he's brought lunch for the Igo Soccer Club, but he just brought a phone, which he uses to call in his elaborate crew of chefs. Nichijou no 154 Ogi gets stuck in the aviary Tanaka and Tsuyoshi are building. Nichijou no 155 ''A Trivial Motive for Wanting to Become a Teacher * Your Song: A young Izumi is walking with her little brother, who gets embarrassed when two other boys make fun of him for holding a girl's hand. * Decide: Izumi's brother refuses to hang out with her anymore. * Nose Lantern: Makoto wants to do things himself. * Nose Lantern Burst: Makoto tries to wake up his father. * Of Just Trying to Turn Away: Makoto refuses to walk home with Izumi. * Exotic Language: Outsider tries to ask Makoto where the bathroom is with english language. * Unconscious: Makoto is impressed that his sister knows English. Nichijou no 156 Takasaki accidentally drops his picture of young Izumi and is mortified she might see it. Nichijou no 157 Mai tries to read, but a huge burst of wind makes it difficult. Nichijou no 158 Tanabo, Sumika and Mihoshi's Middle School Diary * That's How I Do Things: Tanabo and Mihoshi figure out what to get Sumika for her birthday. * Secret Plan: Tanabo tries again to subtly ask Sumika what she wants, but again makes it too obvious. * By the Way: Tanabo and Mihoshi ask Sumika what kind of food she usually likes, but are surprised when she refers to her food with an honorific. * Mihoshi's Art of War: Tanabo is utterly astounded at how Mihoshi is able to casually ask what Sumika wants for her birthday. * Covering Fire: Sumika catches on anyway, so Tanabo fakes a stomachache to distract her. * She Actually Expected That They Might Ask Her: Sumika sends Tanabo and Mihoshi on a scavenger hunt to discover what it is she wants. Nichijou no 159 Misato has an elaborate fantasy featuring a mischievious talking dog and romantic relations with Sasahara. Nichijou no 160 Sasahara's butler saves him from being run over by Annaka's huge bicicyle. Nichijou no 161 Mio needs Yukko to help her buy a cutting board from a vending machine. Nichijou no 162 Sunset Moments # Annaka and her bicycle land, and as she tries to go home, she runs into Yukko. She is terrified when Yukko turns around, only for it to be Double Cheeseburgirl. # The Professor trips, spilling her chocolate shark snacks onto the street. The polite crow, still wearing Sakamoto's scarf, appears, and starts eating her snacks while explaining that he's there to return the scarf and thank her for her kindness. As he eats the last of the chocolate sharks, he sees that the Professor is upset and asks why. The Professor begins to bawl. # As the Professor is crying, Double Cheeseburgirl appears and offers to cheer her up. When she crouches into a triangle, the Professor just cries even more. Suddenly Yukko's mom appears and, confusing her for Yukko, smacks Double Cheeseburgirl over the head for making the Professor cry. She then realizes "Yukko" is skipping school and hits her again. Nichijou no 163 Mai has a fever, which causes her to see things... differently. Nichijou no 164 Tanaka and Tsuyoshi are building an aviary for some baby birds. Tsuyoshi hits a nail too hard and it goes flying out of the board and hits Mio in the chest. She reaches into her chest pocket and pulls out the tiny cutting board she'd purchased earlier, and finds the nail has made a huge dent in it, but the board protected her. Nichijou no 165 Yukko writes a letter to her future self in order to put it in a time capsule she, Mio, Mai and Nano are going to bury. Nichijou no 166 As Fe-chan and Weboshi walk down the hallway together, Fe-chan tries to make today a day they'll remember. Nichijou no 167 Yukko chokes on a piece of Mio's daifuku and almost dies. Then the Angel show up and wants to pick up Yukko to the heaven. Mai hits Yukko's back and the Angel tries to stop Mai's hand, but the Angel failed and the mochi came out like a bullet from Yukko's mouth. Yukko saved, and ask them what happened to the mochi she coughed up. they see Mio choking, they figured up and surprise because the mochi came into Mio's mouth. the angel check Mio's status and she still has a fair while to live. but Mio's soul is coming out. the angel tries to save Mio and she did. Then the mochi came out from Mio's mouth and goes into Yukko's mouth, again!, That make Yukko thrown away. Yukko's soul is almost comes up but the angel reflexively save Yukko. the angel realized she shouldn't save Yukko. Then the angel flew away and say Yukko's livespan stretched a bit, just like mochi. Nichijou no 168 Takasaki is upset that Sakurai-sensei almost saw the picture he had of her. When he remembers that he was able to convince her that it was a picture of Nakamura, he gets even more upset because he now thinks Sakurai must think he likes Nakamura! Yukko then slams into Takasaki's back no. 167, knocking him into Nakamura, who had overheard Takasaki saying he had a picture of her. Nichijou no 169 It's Mio's first day at Tokisadame High School, and she is anxious over all the... "unique" people there. She meets Mai and Yukko, and she finds them very odd. They find her odd, as well. Nichijou no 170 Mio asks Yukko the setup to a pun: What is a pen that is always surprised? Yukko answers, "A surprised pen." Mio tells her the correct answer is a patch "wappen," "wa" being a sound of surprise, but Yukko thinks her answer is better. The two ask other people in class, and they all answer, "A surprised pen." Tsuyoshi even shows Mio his own surprised pen. Nichijou no 171 Yukko and Professor are in town, and Professor demands that Yukko buy her some chocolate sharks. Nano ask Yukko to not buy anything for Professor, Yukko say no'''In japanese it means '''dame (ダメ)' '''to Professor and stands firm. Then Professor throws a tantrum, and Yukko throws one right back. Professor still throws a tantrum and hit Yukko, after that Yukko going up to chimney and shouting to Professor and screams '''no '''on the top of chimney. Yukko going down and suddenly say '''bean'In japanese it means mame (豆/マメ) and say it again repeatedly to Professor. Professor quieted, and Yukko say bean '''once more and say '''bean again joyfully. Then Professor like it and repeat what Yukko say. that makes Yukko and Professor dance and sing together. Yukko skillfully gets Professor to forget about it and going home. Nichijou no 172 An indeterminate number of years in the future, a middle schooler Professor comes home early. She's still living with Nano, who's changed her hairstyle, and Sakamoto. Nakamura is still trying to find out about Nano, but is apparently now living with the Professor as her assistant! Nano tells the Professor that she has been asked to speak at another conference, but she doesn't want to because she's watching tv. Nakamura offers to go in her place (again), but she has just a few questions the Professor refuses to answer. Nakamura figures she still has plenty of time, and Peace-kun #98 is almost finished. Sakamoto tries to get the Professor to clean up her mess and put on some pants, but the Professor seems to be as immature as ever. Nano then tells her that Yukko is coming back to Japan, and the Professor is overjoyed. Then Sakamoto spills her pudding. References Category:Manga